The 69th Hunger Games
by Diomand Girl2002
Summary: When a District four girl gets reaped for the sixty-ninth annual Hunger Games, she's afraid she'll die. Her sister Carmen relies on her. Her parents die the same day she is sent to The Capitol. Her best friend Garrett gives her a few pointers on how to survive the games. She also can't help falling in love with her fellow tribute. Looks like the odds aren't in her favor.
1. The Reaping

The reaping is not until the afternoon. I'm already hugging Carmen. We don't want to be chosen . This is her second year in the reaping. Her name was called out last year but some girl who had trained for the moment volunteered . We were so relieved and while watching the games , the girl was ended by a landslide .

As I pray, I pray it isn't me. Praying it isn't Carmen as well. Praying not even Garrett is called out. I help Carmen get into her dress . The pink cashmere sweater makes her seem innocent. Her actual dress is a pale shade of sky blue. I brush her hair and braid in some flower. I braid from the top of her head to left side of her shoulder. I remember when I dyed a strand of her hair blue. Our parents are still sleeping. Carmen and I walk twoards the square Where there are already kids. After the reaping Carmen and I will go to Garrett's house and watch the recap. Carmen's gold hair shines in the sun. "Helias? None of us will be tributes, right?" Carmen asks me. " Of course not. Now lets go talk to Garrett and wish Garrett him luck" Garret is my best friend. He has amber hair that shines in the sun. We walk towards him. He sees us and waves at us. Once we are registered we walk until the reaping starts.

" Welcome,Welcome. To the sixty-ninth annual reaping for The Hunger Games." Veronicalya ,our District four escort, says. She is wearing a long skirt and a business coat. "As always , ladies first." She digs in to the glass bowl. A bunch of those slips had been written with my name. Veronicalya grabs a slip and reads," Helias Frost!" I feel thankful because it isn't my name until Veronicalya says," Oh my apologies. I read it wrong. Helias Foster! " She gives a polite laugh. I slowly walk to the stage. My skin has turned pale. Pale as snow. When I get on the stage, Veronicalya is asking for any volunteers. Of course no one awnsers. " Great. And now for the boys." She totters on her heels and grabs a slip of paper." Olen Timwood!" She calls out. I don't know him at all though. A boy about fifteen,my age, with amber hair, pale skin, and blue eyes walks up to the stage. He whispers something to our escort and she nods. "Give it up for District four's tributes!" She yells and we are led into the Justice Building.

The first person to come in is Carmen. She is crying hystericaly. " Carmen. Carmen calm down. Where are mom and dad?" I ask her. She bursts into tears even more. "They're dead, Helias! Dead." She sits on my lap. I don't wan't to ask her how they died. She'll cry even more. Okay. I can solve it. " Carmen. Stay with Garrett okay? Tell him I need him to take you in. I'll probally never come back so stay with him." I tell my little sister. She plays with my blonde hair until the peacekeepers have to drag my thirteen year old sister out the door. Before they close the door, I yell" I love you!". And the door closes.

Next are my friends. Garrett, Millie, and Marci. We all hug. Marci has tears on her face. Her dyed hair was done up in a fishtail braid. It had now become loose though. Millie's hair was done up in a similar style exept hers was a french braid as well. "Helias! I know you can win. Every boy at school likes you. They would die for you. That can be you stragedy." Millie says Garret agrees as well. "I don't think so. To be fair I'm no good at fighting either." It's Garrett's turn to speak I guess. " If your strategy backfires follow my guide lines. First off, try to hunt. Look fierce for the ga-" Marci stops him. " She shouldn't be firece she should be girly and innocent. Look at her hair. Split it into pigtails add makeup to make her eyes so they look big and adorable,especially with her sea grean eyes, and she is too innocent to not get sponsors." Garret rolls his eyes and continues." Don't build a fire. No matter how cold it is. Sleep in the trees if possible. Don't trust the other carrers much. Take ahold of the best supplies. Find water and a food source. " He finishes. The peacekeepers are here to escort them out. " I love you guys and Garrett, as a favor take care of Carmen. Our parents are dead." I finish what I have to say while the peacekeepers shut the door.

No one else comes in and soon I am ready to get on the train that will soon lead me to my death or my fame or fortune.

**End of Chapter.**


	2. The Train Ride

Before I get on the train I turn back and face my district. I blow kisses twoards them and wink. I also wave and bat my eyes. Everyone goes wild. There are cameras at the staition as usual for the games. On the other hand, Olen plays the "mysterious" card. I hadn't noticed how but his hair turns a few shades light. Almost a bronzey gold color. His skin is also so pale it's weird becasue almost everyone in the district is tanned. Then we enter the train. I blow a few more kisses and finally enter the train. I sit down in the nearest chair and so dose Olen. Veronicalya intriduces us to our mentors. I don't really care who my mentor is. The last district four victor was Finnick Odair. I think it was four years back though. As a result of not really listening I get Finnick as my mentor. I eat a little because in a few hours we will be at the hands of our prep team. I eat a few bites because the stuff tastes horrible.

I go to my temperary room and put on a blue tank top and some jeans. While I'm at it I brush my blonde hair. I walk into the dining car and sit at the table. I hum a little song and don't notice my mentor has stepped in as well. "Oh, hello." I say to him a little embarressd. I let my hair fall into my face I only hum when I'm alone. " Hello yourself." He smiles at me. He speaks but I block him out. When I'm tired of ignoreing him, I leave to go to my room. I flop on the bed and think about what has happened thus far. I'm a tribute and I will probably die. So I should just enjoy myself. Not. I remember my family. Well, just Carmen. I remenber her dress. So amazing. I lay in my bed for a few minutes and go sit outside. When I walk into the car Olen is there. He is playing with some sort of rope." What you doing?" I ask him. "Cat's craddle. A long time ago, they invented it." He awnsers." Oh." Is all I can manage. He smiles at me with his white teeth. I start to get butterflies in my stomach. But, I'm not in love with him. Am I? I sit beside him and watch what he does. He hums a familiar tune and I quiclky recongize it.

_Walking in the middle of the night, to the home where I belong._

_ All I know is nothing 'bout it that makes it very speacial._

_ But I do know, that's where you are._

_ Sunshine, birds, sparkling ponds._

_ Seven Swimming little lillies making it hard so to breath._

_ All I know is nothing but the place where I belong,_

_ And I'm sure, that's where we belong._

_ Sunshine may be overrated in a world that does know you exist._

_ But I do know this, and I hope you mark my words, that I am besides you._

My father, with his bronze hair and hazel eyes, always sang me to sleep with it. It's called " Home where we belong."

It's about this guy who works until midnight and walks to his lover's house where they sing all night. He sings about the things he sees and does not seeon his way there. He also sings about how he calls anyplace home as long as his lover is at his side.

I'm extremley sad right now and wish that I had never heard it. Garrett always sings it to Carmen and I when we walk on the beach. Oh the beach. I miss home so much. " Hey, Olen. Do you miss District four?" He looks at me with his perfect eyes and finally says," Kind of. But I know it will be worth it to see the smile on my mama's face. She will be proud of me. My father left us on my first reaping day. He told my mother that it paines him to see his oldest child take tessarae. He left a young mother with two more mouths to feed. You see we were kind of poor. Heck, I had to pick up a few jobs but no one wanted to hire a kid." He looks at me as I'm catching every word he says. "Yeah. My parents recenty died and all I hot now is my sister." We stare into eachothers eyes. He leans forward and so do I. We are about to press our lips together but there is a kettle cough behind us. Finnick Odair is there at the door. He chuckles and sits between us. Did I mention no socializing between tributes.

We have finally reached the Capitol. The shineing gem of Panem. "Helias?" I hear Olen whisper to me."Yes?" I reply back to him. " What was that about? You know when we were about to..." He stops but I can tell what he means. What did that interupted kiss mean? Suddenly, I am frustrated at Finnick. From stopping my first kiss. " I don't know Olen. But I guess we might know later once I can figure it out a bit." He hugs me as soon as I roll off the last letter on my tounge." See you soon,love." He waves to me and is escorted out the train. I wonder what my prep team will do to me once I register in.

Veronicalya escorts me to a room with a four on it shortly after she had escorted Olen to his own prep room. I walk in and am imediatly ambushed by three Capitol thugs.


	3. The Parade and Misery

**A/N:Thanks for reading these stories. I know I'm not the best writer this is but it would help if you could review my writing to make it better. Also please make sure to follow.**

" Look at her hair it's horrible." A female voice says. "Lets dye it green" A cheerful voice says. Green? I hate green. It makes my think of disgust. Well I do like mint green and shades close to it but thats it. An Evergreen is one I consider horrible. " She needs a full blown makeover!" A frantic voice yells across the room. Someone squirts stuff on my eyes making my temperarley blind.

_Rip Rip._ They wax what little hair I have off my body. I don't flinch because that will show weakness. I also don't want to because what they do to me will get me sponsors. By the time they are done I sm as plucked out of hair,except my blond hair which is done up in a bun, as a turkey on Thanksgiving. They then move on to rinsing off of any left dirt. I get to know them a bit and I find out that their names are, Aburny, Lakelessly, and Hansel. They are dressed up in Capitol clothing and their bodies and hair are dyed. Aburny's hair is blood red while Lakelessly has her hair in a turqouise aqua color. Hansel's hair is short but dyed green. His skin is also dyed a nice shade of summer green.

O_uch _ is what I want to say but I can't move any of my mucles. I'm really sore and tired and just really want to sleep. I want to go back home. To District four. Lakelessly interrupts my train of thought." Yaris will be with you shortly." She squeaks in her Capitol accent. Great I think to myself. What will I be wearing this year?

"I'm Yaris!" A women with bright purple hair says. She also wears a long sleve dress that matches her hair. Her skin is dyed a nice shade of purple. Basically, she is obsessed with purple. I look at the outfit bag she is holding. "I was thinking you could wear a kelp top with a short fish scale skirt and we could place little starfish on your hair. And as a touch of surprise," She reaches into a small bag she had brought and takes out a beautiful pearl necklace. I want to really thank her but can't find the right words. "I- I l-ove it!" I shout in glee. We are both jumping up and down jubilantly. She goes out of the room so that I can change. I have a good feeling about this.

First I put on the Kelp top. Turns out it really is real kelp which makes me a bit unconfortable. Then I put on the fish scale skirt which is actually just diomands arranged to represent scales. I put on the glitter sandals and the necklace on while my prep team works on a curly ponytail with blue starfish Weaved through it. I stand up and all of them applaud on a job well done. I walk out of the room to join Olen where we will set on for the tribute parade.

As I make my way to the chariot I hear voices. They belong to the mentors from one. Gloss and Cashmere. "Our tributes don't stand a chance without it." Cashmere tells her brother. "I know but it's still wrong." Gloss replys. What are they talking about? I accidently fall and by necklace breaks loose and the pearls run wild. " What was that? You think your so smart, Gloss. We will do it. They will win even what ever you do can't stop it." She slaps her brother and falls due to the pearls. I can hear her brother chuckle but I am already around the corner before she relizes I heard them.

I walk until I'm almost to my chariot but bump into someone. Olen. I hug him but he shakes me off." Not in public." He whispers to me. I nod and I tell him what I heard Cashmere and her brother talking about. "So they're cheating so they're tributes will win." Olen says to me."I guess so." I speak. There is a voice coming over the _PA_ system. It's almost time for the parade to start. "Where are our mentors?" I ask. "I don't know. Well I wish you luck and hope you don't fall." He says sarcastically. I smile and bid him luck as well. Olen's mentor comes over with our stylists. Mags tells us that Finnick had gone to get us sponsors but Olen and I both know where he has gone.

Olen and I walk to our chariot. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek butbI push him back and smile. "Not in public." He rolls his eyes and smiles back at me. "_Tributes to your chariots!" _says the person again. I roll my eyes and say,"Okay." Thats when it hits me. I'm in love with Olen. But we are both tributes in the arena. One one can win and the other will loose. My stomach hurts and so does my heart. I no longer want anything else to do with Olen. I slap him across his face and he yells at me. "What was that for?" I start to cry a bit and he hugs me. "It's okay. It's okay." He keeps reapeating to me. I bury my face into his chest which is strong. I wipe away my tears carefully and ask," Is my make up okay" He smiles at me and says" You are always beautiful. And to awnser your question yes it's okay." He kisses the top of my head and the parade starts. District one's horses are snow white and it goes on until District five where they start to go from blode, to brown, to black. Our horses are a Caramel color which is beautiful. Then it's our turn to go.

I enjoy the spotlight but Olen does'nt. He shys away from the crowd which is hard because they are everywhere. I wave and my foot catches on sonething and I trip. Luckly, Olen catches me and holds me close to him. I look up to his perfect face and we lean in together. Our lips touch and the crowd chants "_District Four! District Four!"_ This is one of the best nights of my life. We keeps kissing and hugging until we get to Snow's mansion. I don't care or listen to Snow I look into Olen's eyes and he does too. We walk together to the training center where we will be sleeping and spend the next days until we will be thrown into the arena to die.

"So how was the ride?"Finnick asks us. Olen and I roll our eyes and sit at the table together. For dinner we have a splendid meal. Chicken draped in orange sauce. Lamb stew, oyster salad, Fish ' a 'la plancha. Oh it was well, wonderful! For desert we had rasberry tarts, sixteen layer cake iced with all sorts of blues, and for more fun, we had just simple choclate chip cookies. My favorite. I sit down and lean against Olen on the couch when Veronicalya comes hopping with her one foot tall heels. " Your mentors would like to know if you would like to be trained seperatly or together." She chirps in her Capitol accent. I look at Olen letting him decide what he wants. I want to be trained seperatly because what if he is just playing this romance thing and he knows all of my weaknesses and tries to use them against me. "Together please." Olen responds after a few seconds of thinking." Very well." Our escort says and hops off. Olen puts his arm around me and rocks me to another world.

When I wake up, I see we are still sitting on the couch. I look at the clock and see it has been ten minutes. I need a whif of fresh air and struggle out of Olens arms. His grasp is tight and I'm wondering what he is doing until I see he himself is sleeping. After a few minutes of struggling free I am laying on the floor. I am tired and lay there only a few seconds, when Olen wakes up. "Oh now younwake up sleepy head." I tease him. I walk out on the terrace and take in the view of the night sky. I breathe in and out making sure not to take in all the beauty at once. I sit on the waeved couch outside and relax since the first time off the train. Olen comes out too and I wish he had'nt because I want some Helias time. He looks at me and I quickly pretend to be asleep. He believes I am and walks inside. I feel bad about tricking him but I just want time to myself.

My mind wanders off to my house. It's not much really. It's a three story tall house with seven master bedrooms, four bathrooms(not counting the ones already installed in to the bedrooms) a living room, and a kitchen. We don't really live the suburbain life. My dad works for the district and he is also a lawyer which makes him earn a lot of money. Then it hits me. I still can't believe that my parents are dead. My words and language don't see the reality of things. I think about my little sister that I never let stay home alone. I would drop her off at some one I know and trust's house. My parents are not really around much. We only see them Saterdays because that is their day off. My mom worked at desinging home interiors and outeriors so natureally she was the one who designed our home. Then I think of my friends. Garrett's mom works at a little family resteruant that her great- great - great grandparents had owned. It really holds up busniess and his dad had died when Garrett was seven in a fishing accident. Millie is the daughter of District Four's mayor. She has blue hair which she dyed to remind her of the ocean. She does not really get to see it because of school, homework, town events, dinners her family has to attend and volunteering at the animal rescue. She has a busy life. Then I think of Marci who is Finnick Odiars little sister. She does not really get to see him because he is always in the Capitol.

My thoughts had left me stranded in the middle of the dessert. Lost, confused, and in tears. I miss everyone so much really. I describe everyone from home in my head so I won't forget them here.

Carmen. Sweet, innocent, full of life. Blonde hair she always wears in a headband except on reaping day. Her eyes, sweet seagreen like mine. She could be me. A mini me. She reaches to my shoulder. She was born when I was two. I love her and would do anything for her. She is exactly like me but she has this thing of looking at even the worst days and saying," Tomorrow, happiness will shine. See the good in the bad and never stop dreaming." I don't know how she can stay calm and sweet and not forgeting how she looks at things we teens and adults can't see in situations like these. I will miss her when I die in that arena.

My mom. Celia Green. Her maiden name of course. She had golden hair like mine and blue eyes like my friend Millie. She was married at nine-teen and had me two years later. She was very young. She loved us and my father. When she was little she was scratched by a cat and had developed a phobia. She said no to Carmen when she begged for a cat dearly. She let my little sister settle for a dog and she fell in love with it. She had met my father when they were in grade school. They were the best of friends until my dad broke out of the friend zone on homecoming night when they were freshmen. Her wedding ring was a purple diomand. Her favorite color. She was a lot like Carmen but in her own special way. I only got my mothers hair, face, and sweet kindness. Carmen got every thing from her except the way she hated cats. I miss my mother and the way she knew how to always make me feel better.

Next is my dad. Henry Foster. He loved my mother dearly and would always protect her no matter what. She was his muse. His purpose in life. My dad gave me almost everything I have. I wish I had gotten his facial feature including his hair. I would always play with it and see his reaction. He and our mother never hit us or had any reason to ground us. We were good little angles and their little angles. My father had hazel eyes and Bronze hair to match with it. He was not nesciarly tanned like the rest of District four. He hated the sun because the sun would make him shrimp. That means he would turn almost as red as one. He was alergic to certain sunscreen so that made matters worse. He was a very special person. He could make everyone in a room fall silent due to his voice. He could also liven up any room with his hilarious humor. At least if I loose the games I will be with my parents. But if I loose, who will take care of my sister. Garrett can't take care of her forever. Can he?

I think that is all my family but I quiclky remember our pets. How could have I forgotten our pets?

Carmen's pet is a Golden Retriever named Cinnoman. To be fair she was a bit color blind when we wre kids. She had to wear glasses for a few months and her vision quickly adjusted. She was five when we got Cinnoman from the rescue Millie now works at. My sister loves that dog alot. I know shenwoukd have taken her to Garrett's house. She can never sleep without her loyal dog protecting her from night critters.

I think of Riley. My chameleon. I love him and he loves me as well. He is slow walking and can blend into anything. He is as big as my hand and he likes to blend into his own room which is green. I think a pet having their own room is wierd but my mom insisted because we had so many spare rooms. My sister never liked Riley. He was to "icky" for her. I hooe they have settled their diffrences though because a I need her to look after him if I loose.


	4. Training Day I

**A/N: Hi guys, so this is my fourth chapter for this story. I hope you guys enjoy this because I spend most of my time writing this and I really wish you could review and follow. Anyways thanks for reading. I hope you like to see what happens next. Just so I can let you guys know there are a few surprises in store so if you want to stay tuned in.**

** \- Me(not telling you my name)**

I walk back to my room and change into a light blue night gown. I only wear blue clothes. I know it's wierd but I love it. Tomorrow will be our training day which I guess I'm not really mentally prepared for. There is a knock on my door and I pause the television. "Come in!" I call out. I expect it to be Olen but I'm wrong. It's alter ego Finnick. "What are you doing here?" I practically growl at him. I don't like Finnick. I've seen him before and since his little sister is my friend I see him a few times. "I just wanted to apoligize for, maybe sounding rude but just know-" I cut him off because I don't really care. "Get out of here!" I practically shout. I hear the door acroos the hall open and I can see Olen standing in my door way arguing with Finnick.

I close my eyes and curl up on my bed. I start to cry. I think of my friends. My sweet friends.

_Why don't you just kill me know?! _I think to myself. I drift off. In my dream, I'm at home on a Sunday. Carmen playing on our outdoor swing. Garret and I sitting in the kitchen drinking fruit punch. Millie and Marcie will come over later so we can have a water fight. We have been doing that since we were kids. Oh the good old days. Garret and I start to talk when we see Carmen on the grassy field. She let's out a whimper and I am quickly at her side. Her mouth opens but the voice that should be there is not. I turn to Garrett and he is no longer at my side. I wake up from this nightmare kicking the covers off my pale skin. Olen is in the chair in front of my bed. I feel stalked but, not scared. "What are you doing here?" I ask as I rub my eyes. "I was telling Finnick to hitch a ride somewhere else and I guess I just saw you thrash in your bed. I wanted to make sure you were okay." This makes my heart melt. He starts to joke around when I feel a question digging it's way up. " Olen, whats your family like?" I ask. He looks at me and his pale skin shines in the moon-light. "First is my brother I guess. He's a year younger than me which makes him, almost fifteen. He is blonde with pale tan skin. Hazel eyes also. He's inocent, well at least to our mother, he is. His favorite color is dark blue. He's real nice and he loves nature. He has this way of charming everyone with his smile. He just, loves the world around him.

" My mother is still young. She's in her early thirties. She had me when she was really young. She met my father at one of the festivals. She's also blonde and she gave me her piercing blue eyes. My father, well I can tell you tomorrow. You need to sleep. " I look at the clock beside my bed. It tells me it's _1:49 am._ Past midnight. Olen goes back to his room but leaves his door a crack open so he can hear me incase my nightmares want an encore. I slowly drift off to sleep where Carmen and Garrett show up to huant me.

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat. My nightmares have started. The ones where I wont be able to sleep at all. I have had these ever since... Never mind that now, I dress quickly and go outiside. I'm starving so I get as much food as I can. Olen is awake and ready by the time I have finished breakfeast. We are escorted down to the training center and I feel like I'm five and starting my first day of school. The other careers are there and I can tell by the way they look that District four has no chance of winning this year. The male from two comes over and strikes up a conversation with Olen. Olen of course starts to brag," When they called my name, I was joyful. I did'nt want no one volunteering in my place." I can't belive it. So thats what he was saying up on the stage. I don't know why I feel like this. Frustrated. But why?

I walk twoards the archery staion where the female from five has just shot the dummy where it ,if it were a person, would be beyond saving. She brushes past me and whispers, " Top that." I have never been good at archery really. I pick up the Capitol weapon and shoot at the dummy. It's a good shot. Even better than the tribute from five. She stares at me with her mouth open. I sneer at her and give her a death look. She still stares at me when I move over to the survival staion. The person there beams at me and explains some skills. I know the careers depend on their supplies from the Cornacopia, but what if we don't have them? I want to be prepared. Not dead.

After the survival one, I head to the knots shere the male from one is also there. He works on a knot and when I get up to leave for lunch, I am caught in his trap. Hanging off the ground I glare at him while he laughs. I give him my death stare and he imediatly stops. "Get me down from here!" I yell at him. "Sure, District Four." He unties me from where his knot traps my foot. I am instantly on the ground and barley mutter a ," Thanks"

We walk out to the tables where I feel like I am ,once again, in school. I'm surprised by how normal the food is. There are sandwiches and fruit. There are also a few slices of pizza. I get a steamy hot slice of pepperoni and an apple and sit at the career table. Olen sits next to me and I can see he got more than I did. "Helias, why don't you meet, Micros, Celiany, Karly, and Shaper?" He signals to the other careers. Micros is the boy from one. Celiany is the female from one while Karly is the girl from two. And Shaper is the guy who was talking to Olen as well so meaning he's from two. I wave to them and see that the girls brag about their jewels and boyfriends back home while they guys arm wrestle. I feel out of place here but, as he promised, Olen tells me about his family. When he was little ,as he told me on the train, his dad had left him and his brother. He barley sees his mother because of her job. She works at an antique shop. His brother was always helpful around the house. He tells me his brother's name is Zach and his mother's is Sally. Such plain names compared to his.

Thats when a fight erupts. Aperantly, the boy from nine has "tripped" and spilled his food all over Micros. The fight is about to turn physical when a few Peacekeepers come to break up the fight. They force both tributes back to their tables. Micro's tan skin is red under his brown bangs. He complains about the scrwany boy from nine while Karly snickers and whispers to Celiany. "Can you belive that little twerp!" he says to us. "I guess he was just trying to pick a fight with you to messure your strengh." I mutter. "What was that District Four?" He say more calmly this time. The girls have stopped chattering and silence has fallen upon our table. "Yeah I guess. And my name is Helias, you know?" They stare at me and I don't know what do do so I go back to eating my food.

The rest of the session goes by fast and I'm quickly tired. I head to my room and just lay there. I'm sleepy and I just sort of chill for a few moments.

There is a knock on my door and it tells me dinner with be served soon. I get up and change into something more casual. But of course it's blue. I head out and am surprised for what I see in front of me.


	5. The Remembered

There, in front of my eyes, I see what can only be seen in my dreams. My hated dreams that is. I blink twice but relize it's real. I run out of there and into the elevator. I hit the button with a 'R' on it. I know what it means. Or at least I think it leads to the roof. I sigh and hed out to the balconey. I look down to the streets of the Capitol. I hate them. It's a bitter hate I feel twoards them. They are rich. Their children don't have to endure the reaping. But we do. It's just not fair. I sit down, my knees pressed to my chest. I think to myself, you can win this. You can. But my hope quickly vanishes when I think of those careers. They trained in an academy but I did'nt. I lived a pretty normal life if you exlude the reaping. My hands go to my head. If I picture it slightly I can smell the sea. I must be fooled so to think this. I sigh and hum to my self.

My head hurts and I just know there will be no sleeping tonight. I look down one more time only to see that there are still people out on the streets. Do these people ever sleep? I guess not. I head back into the elavator and as soon as I prees the button that will lead me to my floor, the lights go out. This must be a dream. It has to. It's pure black dark in here. I can't see anything which bothers me because I blink and it's as if I had not. I rock back and forth and in a few minutes the lights are back on.

I walk out of the elevator and see the other victors are still there. I'm not really used to a crowd. I'm really shy at some points but other times I am outgoing. I dislike them. I don't know why, but it's just what my instincts tell me. I trust no one except my friends and sister but even then that's only four people. I walk into my room and get into the shower. It calms me down. It always has and I know that it's wierd, but Millie has told me I seem to live in the ocean. I want to go home but I know,that to go home, I will have to kill a few people. I scrub away all the sweat and dirt from my now soaking body. I don't look forward to the next day because then, that means one less day until the games. I walk out of the shower and see a pink outfit has been laid out for me. I don't want pink so I discard it and dig in my drawers until I find something blue. It's a knee high dress and since it's no even eight yet, I put it on.

I watch televisión until the clock strikes _6: 00pm. _I head out of my room to join everyone else for dinner. There are diffrent conversations until someone asks," How did the training go?". I hesitate and awnser," Micros tricked me and I got caught in his rope trap." I let my hair fall into my face, concealing it from the grining faces of those around me. An avox brings me my food and I eat it. It's a creamy orange soup that reminds me of when I was a kid and was sick in bed. I quickly clear the thought of my head and continue to eat. The avox who has jetblack hair comes back. Her hair is done up in a pony tail and she wears a red clothing I don't know how to describe. She sets down a small pastery and Veronicalya tells me it's a croissant. I know what it is. We have them back home and we only eat it on special occasions.

I wonder how my sister is holding out. I hope she is well taken care of but even then, I worry. My friends mean eveything to me as well. I remember the day we all met and I guess it was just, how we really did'nt know each other and deep down, we all knew we had known eachother.

It was an October Wednesday, I recall. I had just picked Carmen up from school. I was about nine and even then I was allowed to be on the streets by myself. My parents were on a business trip to the other side of the district so we stayed with my Aunt Molly. She was a tall women with red hair and freckles. She was in her early twenties, about twenty three, and was my mothers sister. She had needed to go somewhere so she instructed me to pick up Carmen from school. We were in diffrent schools because my parents did not have time to enroll her in my elementary school when she was five.

Anyways, we were going into town to buy some candy when a peacekeeper had stopped us dead in our tracks. He was acusing us of stealing and reminded us it was punishable by death. He checked my backpack and Carmen's when he was hit in the head by Millie. We were sort of friends back then and she told us to run. Five minutes later she found us and said that the peacekeeper had called out every kid who was walking alone because he had been told that some kids were stealing stuff from the merchants. We walked over to her house and I did'nt know she was the mayor's kid so I asked her once we reached there,"_ Is'nt that the mayors house?" _ I felt stupid there on the spot . She introduced me to some girl named Marci and then Carmen and I left.

We were walking back when I saw this kid on the ground and I quickly reconized him. Garret. The peacekeeper from earlier was there, smileing and I could only guess one thing. He had caught the thief. I ran there and just as the peacekeeper was about to beat him I stood between them and yelled," Leave my brother alone." We were not siblings but I knew the peacekeeper did'nt want to mess with me knowing what had happened earlier. He apoligized and was on his way off. I helped the kid stand up and quickly took him to Millie's house. She opened the door for us. We set him on one of the velvet sofas and waited for him to open his eyes.

After an hour I had lost hope when a pair of dazzeling forest green eyes had locked with mine. We had all introduced each other and quickly became friends. We were all in the same grade except for Marci because when school started she was not five so she had to wait another year even though we are the same age.

Thinking of this makes me relize that tomorrow is Millie's birthday. She will be turning sixteen. Ugh. I wish I could be there but miserably I can't because of the stupid Hunger Games.

I snap back to reality when I feel someone shake my shoulder. It's the avox girl. Shd looks at me and I can see her face has gone from tense to relaxed. "What happened?" I ask Mags. She smiles at me and says, " You zoned out dear." I'm confused until I look at the clock and can tell it has been thirty six minutes since I last looked at the clock. "I'm fine." I mutter to myself. I get out of the dineing chair and sit in the living room. After a few minutes of silence I head to my room to sleep. But as I told myself earlier, no sleep will come.


	6. The Argument

I wake up in the morning surprised because I was able to sleep. But that means I should have had nightmares but I did not. I am confused and instead of sleeping, which my body begs to do, I get up and see the same training outfit has been layed out. I shower again and put on the clothes which itch me. I'm allergic to bug bites I have'nt even seen a bug much less be bitten by one.

I open my door only to find Olen about to knock on it. "What are you doing?" I ask. He looks embarresd and awnsers," I thought you might have overslept so I wanted to wake you." I smile and so does he. I walk to the table and order breakfest. The avox girl from yesterday arrives with my oatmeal. "Thanks." I tell her. She looks alarmed and walks back into the kitchen. All eyes are on me. Veronicalya looks at me as if I have just insulted her grandmother. "You are not supposed to talk to an avox!" She screeches. I roll my eyes. I continue to eat and when I'm done I sit in the living room waiting for Olen and Veronicalya to finish up so that we can go to the training room.

Finnick comes and sits in front of me. I'm sleepy and my energy is low due to not really sleeping so I don't try and run. Then, something my friends told me the day of the reaping comes back to me. "Finnick? Can you teach me how to be cutesy?" I ask. He looks at me as if this was something he had not heard. He looks as if he is having a debate with himself and he finally awnsers," Sure, what ever you say." He winks at me. I missed this Finnick. The Finnick Marcie introduced me to.

A few years before Finnick went to the games, the gang was hanging at Marcie's house. I had never met her family. When she introduced us to her brother he was energetic and good looking. He would joke around with all of us and he cared about all of us. Then he got reaped,won the games, and goes to the Capitol all the time. He changed greatly but sometimes the old Finnick comes back to Marcie.

* * *

The elevator takes us down once again and I quickly go to the spear throwing. They're heavy, but I somehow manage to hit the dummy good. Karly comes up to me and we start to talk. She has red hair, freckles and coffe brown eyes. She's seventeen and her parents made her volunteer. She did'nt want to be in these games but was forced to. What kind of parents do that. She also has peachy skin and is actually hopeful. She skips away to join the archery staion where the boy from seven is practicing. She flirts a bit with him and I can tell he has been fooled.

I move on to the station where the tridents are. Someone hugs me from behind and when I look up, I see it's Micros. He smiles and kisses my forehead. He has brown hair and gray eyes. I shake him off and throw a trident through the dummy and it's head rolls off the body. He backs away slowly with his hands up and I smirk at him.

It's time to eat lunch and I head to go get some grub. My hair becomes loose from it's pig tails and I do it quickly though. I see stromy gray eyes staring at me from the career table. I meet his gaze but we both drop it at once. I sit down and soon the other careers join in. "So Helias, what do you do back home?" Asks Karly. Her coffee eyes stare and are full of curiosity. I smile and say," Nothing really. Just go to school head to the beach and hang out with my friends." "What are you friends like, love?" Olen asks. Micros gleares at him and when he sees I have noticed he drops the stare.

" Well, I guess Millie Shae would be up first because we met first. She has blue hair and blue eyes as well. Her father's the mayor of our district and-" Shaper interupts me which surprises me. He's quite and his bangs cover his eyes. "Well I did'nt know you were that important." He laughs sarcastically. I grin and laugh and go on with Millie. "As I was saying she's the mayors daughter and today's her sixteenth birthday." I pause because I wish I could be there. "That sucks." Say Celiany. As Shaper, I had'nt her her speak once.

"Then there is Marcie Odiar-" I'm interupted by the one and only Karly. "Your friends with your mentor's sister?!" She smiles and she is exactly one foot from my face. "More like all of them are my squad." I say and then contiue with," Anyhow, yeah we are friends and Marcie is the youngest of the group. She started school late. She is almost an exact copy of Finnick, I guess, and she's all sweet and she's fun.

"Last, is Garret Finning. I sort of saved his life when we were kids and he's been loyal to me. He's the same age as the rest of us well except for Millie now. But yeah, we all became friends that day. We are almost like family."

Celiany is actually shedding a few tears and Karly has her face burried in Shaper's chest. I wonder if their crying is real but then again I don't care. Lunch is over and I practice more because today is the last day we get to practice because tomorrow will be our private sessions with the gamemakers. I work on the survival staions because I suck at them. The girl from five sits next to me while I work on a few snares. "You're not as intimidating as the other careers. My name's Lilly. Lilly Strong." She extends her hand and I shake it. "Helias Foster." I reply with a smile. We talk and turns out she volunteered and wants to make her family proud. She has a little sister, little brother, and older brother. Four kids in a family, wow.

We hang out at the survival skills until Micros shows up. "What are you doing? You don't hang out with the other districts." He's about to drag me away when I remember Karly. I look for her and find her flirting with the same boy. "What about Karly? She's actually _flirting _not hanging out." He looks to find Karly about to kiss the boy. She does and he walks up to her. "One sucker" down I whisper so only Lilly and I can here. We chuckle and move on to camoflauge. It's easier for her because she has coffe brown hair she can blend easily. My blonde hair stands out and can easily be spotted. I hope this years arena has something light to blend my self into.

Training ends and I walk back to the elevator where a crossnarmed Olen stands before me


	7. The Forgiven and Rebels

**A/N: I wont be able to post for a while because testing is coming up and I wont have time to write. So this will probably be my last chapter until the weekend. Wish me luck please. Also I'm going to be starting a newnseries soon and I want tomask your opinions on something. I'm thinking of ending this series in a few more chapters and Inwant to know if I should extend into Carmen's point of view on what happens after the games end. As always please review.**

** -Me**

" Micros told us you were training with five." He snears at me. His pale face is now a rosy red and I can tell he's pissed off at me. "So?" I growl back. " You know what, I'm not talking to you." He yells at me. "Fine." I whisper with tears in my eyes. I walk into another elevator. Unfortanatley, Micros is there. " Why are you crying ?" He asks me. I don't awnser him and the elevator drops him off. The elevator stops on my floor and I sprint to the sofa. I bury my face in it's luxurious pillows and I can feel some one sit next to me.

I cry myself to sleep until someone rocks my shoulder. "Helias?" It's Finnick. "What?" My muffled voice says. I lift my red face from the throw pillow. He sees my face and his eyes widen. "That bad?" I ask. He gives me the old face. The one that would always make me smile. "What happened?" He asks me. " I was training with the girl from five and Micros got mad and told Olen because Micros likes me and hates Olen because he likes or used to like me and so Olen got mad and we had this fight and we are no longer on speaking terms." I blurt out, I feel a new wave of tears coming and I'm about to bury my face into the pillow when I hear a voice behind me." Thats exactly how it happened." Olen Timwood has just confirmed it himself.

I get up and head to my room. I lock it and start to sob. There are multiple knocks at my door and Olen yells multiple times trying to apoligize. Telling me he loves me. Telling me lies. I take my clothes off of me and head to shower. I push the shower buttons and eventually get shampoo in my eyes. I scream and there are knocks on my bedroom door. This time someone actually tries to break the door. I wrap the towel around me and sit in the tub. The water is still on and it sprinkles on my eyes. Someone knocks on the bathroom door. "How did you get in here?" I whisper. I put on my clothes and open the door.

The avox girl is there and signaling to the door. I see a figure there and see it's the most jerkiest person in the world. Well that should exlude the Capitol freaks. "Go away" I yell. He does and I am left alone with the toungeless girl. She smiles at me and gives me a few signals that seem to mean everything will be all right.

* * *

I'm still mad at Olen and wont even be in the same room at him. Last night at dinner was unforgetable.

* * *

**At Dinner, Last Night**

* * *

I sit down in the chair next to Mags and Finnick. Olen is three chairs away from me to the left. Another avox serves us dinner but I'm not really hungry. I let my blonde hair settle in front of my face so it can cover the tears stains on my rosy cheeks. I don't eat and just stare at my plate of food. As always there are multiple conversations. Olen speaks and I snap at him." Can't you just shut up for a minute." The table is quite and I know what I havd just caused.

"Young lady! Manners!" Veronicalya squeaks in her accent. I shrug and she gasps. "Helias this is'nt you." Finnick says. He is'nt scolding me but also not saying it nicely. "Like you would know Finnick Odair!" I yell. "You don't even spend time with your sister. She sometimes breaks down." I say. Marcie lives with him but since he leaves really often, about two times a month and stays there for a week at the most. She does break down. Luckily we are always there. Especialy Garrett, if you know what I mean. They do snag a few friendship kisses on the forehead but then again he kisses Millie and I all the time but like brother and sister love.

Mags is silent and smiles which encourages me. Finnick still has the the awe expression. He knows that I have spoken the truth. There is no one in the room except Mags, Olen, Finnick, Veronicalya, and me. The silence had gotten to akward until Finnick speaks. "I should have died." He whispers. He gets out of his chair and locks the door to his room. "Great you broke our mentor." The jerk says to me. "So?'' I brush him off. I don't care anymore. I care about nothing. Except Carmen and my friends.

Everyone hates me now. I remember a song my mom used to sing me but dismiss it because nothing will being me joy, only pain. I walk to my room and flop on the bed. If only it were the simple days. They days of fall where I would jump into the fallen leaves. Curse the Capitol and all their stupid freakS. I go to sleep so that I will have energy to show the gamemakers what I have. I really want a high score so one one would really want to mess with me until the finale.

* * *

**Now...**

* * *

I get out of bed and rub my eyes. I change into what has once again been laid out for me. I grab my stuff which is not much. Just some bands for my hair. I brace my self so I start to do push ups. I go to the table and eat breakfeast. I don't want to wait for Olen after qhat happened last light. I feel ashamed and sad for basically making Finnick wish he were dead. I get into the elevator and head down there. Karly and Celiany are there. They aproach me and hug me. "Best of luck to you both." I say imitating the accwnt of the Capitol people. They join in and soon the guys are here. Shaper walks in on us in the middle of a conversation. Micros and Olen come last and Olen hugs me. I bite him and break out of his grasp. Both girls stand in front of me, ready to protect me. I can see the blood on his hand. I soon relize what comes next and am unaware of my next action.


	8. The Gamemakers Session

" I'm sorry." I say with my mouth hanging open. I stand there, paralyzed by shock. Olen embraces me and I cry into his shirt. "Helias Foster? Are you crying for a boy?" Karly asks. "A boy who broke your heart and left you there cryi-" Olen glares at her and she shuts up.

We sit until Micros is called. Next Celiany and then Shaper. Karly goes in and then Olen. I wait ten minutes and then fifteen. Fifteen turns into twenty. Twenty becomes twenty four when I have lost paitense. I look around. I wonder what they will do to impress the gamemakers. What will I do?! I haven't given much thought to it. I know. Twenty Five. "Helias Foster!" I have been called and run to the little gym.

To show the Capitol they don't own me. I grab the red paint and smear it all over me. I grab the dummy and stick a knife in it's heart. I cut it's head off with my own knife. I hang the dummy up and make sure for it to look a little past death. I didn't mean for it to go out hand though. I spear it even more and accidentally drop my knife. It makes contact with my skin. I start to bleed and my eye sight starts to go black. But not before I write one name on the dummy. _Sharding Snow_

* * *

I wake up in the room provided by the tribute center. I get up and find myself get dizzy. I manage to make it out the door. "Shh... here she comes." I hear someone whisper. I head into the living room and see all eyes on me. "We have some news." Mags tells me. She smiles but it's not very convincing. "You got a nine in training." Yaris tells me. Her purple eyes staring out the windows. "Bad news is you cut your arm with a knife and you started to loose concious. " Finnick says calmly while popping a grape in his mouth. All angry eyes are staring at him. " You were not supposed to tell her!" Yaris scolds him. He shrugs and continues to eat. "I bled didn't I?" I say looking at my arm. They all nod. On my arm are some bandages that look like they have been soaked with blood. I sit alone in one of the sofas and continue to stare at the arm.

I walk back to my room and see that the bandages should have been replaced more often. I stand there, staring at the bloody bed, and still looking at my arm. I feel weak. I have no chance to win these games, not with this bloody arm. I finally jump into bed and can see there is no more blood. I could have sworn there was blood there a second ago. I close my eyes but sleep does not come imediatly. Tomorrow we will be trained for the final interviews. I hope I can wing it because I have nothing planned. My thoughts drown me until I see blackness ahead.

* * *

There is a knock on the door. I ignore it for a few more minutes of sleep. The same person knocks again and I once again ignore it. They knock one last time and I throw the pillow at the door. The avox girl comes in. She shakes me lightly but I ignore her. She sighs and tries one more time. I get up this time and she smiles. She leaves the room and closes it. I get up and get into the shower. The warm water hits my cold numb skin. I sit and the water keeps hitting my skin. My blonde hair soaks and I brush it there in the shower. I turn the water off and continue to sit there. I finally get up.

I wrap the towl around me and dry off. I put on some clothes and can see are just casual green clothes. Green. No one is in the kitchen and I order a plate of cereal. The cereal here is diferent thsn from District four. At least there the cereal looks natrual and unlike here where it's pink, blue, and green. It tastes a lot like sugar ao I ditch it there on the table.

I sit down and stare at the wall. I feel someone sit next to me. It's Finnick. " I'm sorry for making you feel that you wanted to die." I tell him feeling really guilty. " No problem. I just really want to die. Everythings that happened. Remember Athena?" He says. The name is familiar to me somehow. That's when I remember her. Athena Odiar. " I do remember her Finnick. Damn I would have to be stupid not too." I smile and so does he. "Whoah Foster, always thought you were innocent. Tsk Tsk." He says sarcastically. We both laugh and then he says," I'm supposed to train you for your interview tonight."

And as he said, he trains me. He told me that my angle should be a lovable girl that is really open. I don't like it. People tell me I'm likeable but thats not true. I'm distant. I decide that I should just tell the Capitol freaks about my past. I don't like it but Finnick tells me that they eat that sappy stuff up. I'm more likely to get sponsors that way. I will have to be open and that's something hard to pull.

Next, I'm taught to walk in heels which is not what I expected. Instead they are fairly easy to walk with. I do stumble and fall a few times but that's what happens when you have never worn heels all your life. Next, I have to try it with a really long dress on. Not those that reach your ankle, but the ones that are really easy to trip on. The ones that have a really long backend. You normally see them in the Capitol weddings or so I'm told.

* * *

I colapse on the lushious sofa. Tired, just tired. We practiced all the stupid afternoon. In a few minutes Yaris will be here to get me into my interview dress. But before that happens, my prep team will make me over with their unatural color lipstick and blush.

I shower and let the water fall on my skin. I was sweating and that's an uncomfortable feeling. I sit on the shower floor. My blond hair splattered on my skin. I start to shiver and the water instantly becomes warmer. I shampoo my hair and scrub the grime off my body. I step out and dry off.

It's been minutes and still no prep team. I have just thought that they aren't coming when a knock on the door surprises me.


	9. The Interviews

**A/N: Hi Guys Please Continue To Read, I promise After This Chapter The Games Will Begin. Stay Tuned And Please Review. Also Don't Forget To Hit The Favorite/Follow Button. Sorry This Chapter Is Short But I ran Out Of Good Things To Write Before The Games Start**

I go up to the Stage. My sky blue dress brushing against my legs. It reaches a little below my knees but that doesn't mean it isn't showy. I don't like this dress. It's really itchy. My hair is done in two ponytails tied when my blonde hair reaches my shoulders. It's also curled so it looks shorter. I sit there, my back straight which is uncomfortable. I try hard not to itch but it's really hard.

Ceaser Flickerman asks a few questions. "We were all surprised by your score, what did you do it was amazing!" I giggled and responded in a joking manner (toatally blowing what Finnick said to do), " I hung President Snow's grandaughter." It went silent and to save it I say, " Just Kidding I fooled 'yall didn't I" The audience laughs and I know President Snow will make that arena hell for me. " What's your family like, Helias?" Ceaser asks me. I hesitate and say, " I have only my little sister Carmen now. She has the same blonde hair I do and she's sweet. She has brilliant eyes and I love her. If I die in that arena, she has no family left." I say. The audience looks sad but their just acting. Or at least I think they are. "Tell us,Helias, what goes on back home?" He asks me.

"Well my friends are the most wonderful thing to me. My friend Millie is the Mayor's daughter. And Marcie is Finnick Odair's little sister. I aslo saved my friend Garrett's life when we were kids so he kind of owes me. And that's pretty much it." And as soon as I finish saying it my timer beeps signaling my time is done. "That went faster than I expected." I giggled. "Well, I hope fir your little sister's sak that you win." Ceaser tells me. I nod and walk off the stage waving and smileing.

"That was brilliant." Finnick pats my back. "Thank you. But I wasn't even trying." I respond." Everything was good, except that part when you told all of Panem that you hung Snow's grandaughter." He sounds a bit disappointed but I just say," It's true though. That's what I did. A knife accidently sliced me while I was hanging her." I say. He shrugs and points to the television screen.

I see Olen there, he says nothing pretty much. He just nods, shrugs, and shakes his head. He's dressed in a suit similar to my dress except it's different at the same time. His suit is sky blue and he also wears black. As I remember at the train station, I was more outgoing and he was a lot more shy. His timer rings and he walks off the stage.

"You didn't awnser a single question." I say to him. He shruggs and heads back to the elevators. I follow him up and once we hit our floor, I decide to stay up and watch the rest of the interviews.

Lilly's interview ends seconds after I turn the television on. She's dressed in a long pink silk gown with really high shoes. Her hair, done loose. She walks off the stage and is replaced by the boy from her district. This is done multiple times until the boy from district twelve leaves the stage and the program ends. I stare at the black screen for a few minutes. Olen left when I turned it on so he must be fast asleep by now.

Tomorrow, the games will begin. I don't want to die, but I guess I will be forced to kill somebody. I don't want to though, for the first time since the reaping,i look forward to the games. But only so that it can be over and so that I can know if I die or live. I walk to my room and open the door. I collapse on the bed and bury my face in the pillows.

I hear a knock but don't bother to awnser it. They open the door and I hear his voice. " This is one of the last things of advice I can give you. If you want to live, don't trust the other careers. Not even your boyfriend. See you tomorrow." Finnick closes the door behind him and I recall what he said about Olen." He's not exactly my boyfriend." I whisper as my sleepiness takes over my body.

I remember my dress for the interviews. The shade of blue it showed with a sweet heart neckline. It was strapless which was the only thing that bothered me. I scratch my knee and remember I have not taken my dress off. I slip it off my cold, pale body and dress into a midnihht blue nightgown. Probably the last nightgown I will ever see. I sigh and pull the covers over my head, afraid of all the things out there in the world. I pull the covers tighter, as if to conceal my body from all evil. My blanket acts as a sort of barrier to the outside world of Panem.

* * *

I cry a little in my sleep, I know this because when I awoke this morning I was still shedding tears. What awoke me was a heavy knock, so I get up and headed outside. I walked into the living room, wishing today to not be me.


	10. The Games

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0, I don't recall what has happened the last few hours but I try to.

* * *

**Earlier...**

* * *

I wake up for real this time. I get onto the hovercraft that will deliver me to the games. I sit down, trying to relax. "Arm please." A woman with a little gun comes to me. I hold my arm up and she puts something inside of it. I seem to look puzzled because the woman says," It's your tracker." She leaves and I try to calm myself down. Yaris has done my hair in a ponytail, a simple hair style.

We near the arena and I am led to the underground part. I have put on my suit, a weather proof jacket with stretchable jeans. I walk around, making sure it's comfortable. I sit down when it is stretched out to my liking, easy going because I am sure I will have to do a lot of running in the arena. I sit in a sofa next to Finnick. We don't talk though and when I do, he listens.

" Can I ask of you a favor. If I die in that arena, will you carry a message to your sister. Tell her that I tried my best and all that junk." He nods and the voice that signals us that the games will begin shortly, tells me to get into the tube that will lead me into the arena. I say nothing, I have decided to become a mute in the games, to show them I will rebel.

I breath in and out, makeing sure to steady myself. I close my eyes and await for the many deaths I am soon to face.

* * *

**Now...**

* * *

I run to the Cornacopia, my determined eyes open with fear. I see the girl from seven, she gets stabbed in the back by her district partner. I knew these were the Hunger Games and all but still, he should have shown that poor girl who was smaller and younger than him some understanding. He looms over her dead body and a single tear escapes his eye.

It had never ocurred to me that they may have known eachother. In the mean time of watching the deaths around me, the boy from ten had managed to get to a shooting range of me. I was paralyzed, not moving. I ran but it was a bit too late, and yet I saw him throw the knife. I waited for the stabbing pain of it's impact, yet it never came. I opened my eyes and heard the cannon sound for his death, I fell to my knees and caressed his dark hair. I felt someone pull me from the body, Shaper, I wanted to thrash around but that would only show weakness, and I couldn't speak for my vow.

Shaper led me towards the Cornacopia and handed me a blade. I nodded and took down the boy from three. He coughed up and fell to the ground. I managed to hit the girl from the same district as him with two throws. I felt bad, didn't want to kill but yet my instincts said to kill.

The blood bath was almost over, most of the tributes littered the arena. In all the drama that occurred I had yet to notice the arena. It was a greenery of a forest on one side, the other side littered with tall black trees. Crows flew about and never crossed to the other side. I could see shadows that scared me as well.

"Let's take accountability." Micros announced to the lot of us. "Where's...Celiany?" He asked. Karly stood on her toes tall, looking around. Shaper spoke up and says," Cannon." He seems to understand and looks around us." And where is the other guy?" He asked we all shrug but I knew exactly what happened.

We took care of the weapons we had managed to not get lost while the hovercraft picked up the dead bodies. I sat down on the grass, watching the bodies. Karly came and sat next to me. "What up?" She asks me. I shrug and pull out the grass. She smiles and goes back to polishing her bow.

The sky gets darker and the hovercraft disapears. We have decided that I would be left behind and the rest of the pack would hunt down tributes. They leave a few minutes before the anthem begins to play.

They show Celiany, both from three, Olen, the girl from five, the boy from six, girl from seven, both from eight and nine, the girl from ten, and the male tributes from eleven and twelve. Fourteen dead, ten left. I had really never seen any years where there have been over twelve tributes dead. And as if on cue with my thoughts, two cannons are shot. I had a feeling that these were going to be one of the fastest games.

About two hours later after they left, Karly and Shaper return but there is no Micros. "Micros died fighting another tribute and got his leg mauled off by some mutt." Karly says delighted. Not once have I heard her ever sound deppressed. I nod and go back to polishing the weapons. We set out a dinner in front of us. I want to ask the question but I already know I wouldn't like the awnser. I still couldn't belive Olen sacrificed himself for me. We hadn't even spoken in those five minutes into the games and now he was gone from the world, he would be forgotten in a few years. Reduced to nothing. Probably be buried in the district cemetery.

The sun awakens us and I see Karly isn't there anymore. Shaper seems to be looking for her as well. He looks at me but I just shrug my shoulders. After minutes of searching our little camp we made in the Cornacopia, we see Karly skipping over to us. We both sigh in relief and run up to her. "There is a magnificent berry patch up ahead!" She squeaks. She twirls around and falls on the grass. We hear a few noises and turn around to see what has provoked them.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't uodated in a while but I have been busy with finals. Anyways as promised the games have started. Keep reading my frjends and don't forget to check out some of my other stories and make sure to Follow/Favorite this story**

**\- Me**


End file.
